


Hear It From Me.

by Jana_Ella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Guns, Injury, Lots of that, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana_Ella/pseuds/Jana_Ella
Summary: "Give it in all circumstances, You should never get too close to someone that they'll be the reason you would fall". That is always the same sentence that is said throughout the Mafias here in this country, one in particular has a different approach to it and it has been the only thing she would have believed in, even though that meant sacrificing the person you care and love.....Because if you can't do that then you're better off dead in this place.**This is now on Hiatus-that is because of me wanting to focus on my first fic, that is 'Unforgivable'.I will continue this when i get to finish the other fic and maybe create side fics/one shots as well. 4/3/18





	1. It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Another Au wow.... Just can't stop writing i guess.

Peridot leaned on the wall as she waited outside the office of her leader, Yellow Diamond. After she got a call from YD's assistant about wanting Peridot to get there as soon as possible, she dropped everything that she was doing and got herself ready and practically ran through the hallways of their hidden building that cannot be tracked by the government. A call from the boss is a important demeanor, of it being one of the things Peridot is used to. She often get called not because she was bad or anything but because that was a way of the boss to give her new assignments that were strictly confidential, the only assignments that were given to the best spies that worked in their business, one of them being Peridot.

She was highly skilled and capable of handling herself and other partners that she worked with but easily got fired because of their bad performances. But not to Peridot, since she has lost a lot of partners on her years of working for the mafia, YD decided that she work alone, which Peridot preferred in the beginning. Even though she worked alone now, she never stopped climbing and now is one of the highest members of the mafia's court. She got countless missions and succeeded in all of them, not one failure.

 

The door to YD's office soon then opened, coming out of it her assistant, Rumena(yellow pearl). Peridot was signaled that it was okay for her to come in. She nodded and held the door handle as Rumena let go of it and went on her way. Peridot took a depp breath before entering YD's domain.

As she entered, Yella Diamond immediately cleared her throat as she was seated down on her expensive office chair and pointed at the chair in front of her desk for Peridot to sit on. Peridot gladly obeyed and went to the seat. The office is the same as Peridot remembered it, walls full of the pastel yellow paint and the wall length glasses of a windows tinted light brown that complimented the color of the walls. On the left of the office were file drawers that are probably full of files and papers about their targets and partners in business. On the right of the office, were high wood bookshelves that had the color of burgundy and to the side of that was a couch and a small plant next to it. In the middle of the office was Yella's Desk and infront of it were expensive chairs that are "more for looks than function" as Peridot describes them.

Yella Diamond then stood from her seat and walked to the right of the office towards the bookshelves, she took out a book and opened it but of course only used it as a metaphor as she spoke. "You know Peridot, our lives are like books waiting to be read and discovered," Yella paused. "But it is hard to discover them and make them relevant and important if there are people that interfere..." Yella took her gaze out of the book and to Peridot. "What do you think about that?"

Peridot took her time to give a response and she cleared her throat and fixed herself up to speak to her boss. "Well ma'am in my opinion, it would mean that the people that interfere shouldn't be the reason for us to stop and just continue on what we're doing." Peridot was pretty proud of that, but in this office you should not smile, especially for yourself, except for YD.

"That is a good answer, but there would be an easier answer to that, am I right?"

Peridot exactly knew what YD meant, It is a brutal sentiment that is handed to all of the members in her court. This is Peridot's job, her life. She has been working here for 10 years now and she has dealt with so much of what YD is implying, death.

Yella took a second to look at the blonde then quickly shut the book making it give out a loud sound. "Our paths is our own. We are different from other people, Peridot. These people that interfere don't know how much of a block they are for our own futures. That is why i always tell my high ranked members to stay away or abandon those people that will become a burden to us soon, That includes you. The easiest way to stop them is by taking their lives and for us to continue on our paths. As i said, you should be ready to take on anything to make you successful." Yella then put the book back to its bookshelf.

Yella was always the brute. The one who always takes action immediately, but not before some planning of course. This made Yella Diamond's court known and because of that it became a way to make more associates for them to work with. Of course Yella Diamond wasn't the only one who does all these illegal things. They are actually 3 of them, well 4 originally, before the fall of Pink Diamond's fall which is the reason why the other Diamonds separated and began to compete and fight within the the country.

Peridot was starting to get agitated and wanted to get the meeting over with and get what YD called her for. So she cleared her throat and laced her own fingers together and placed it on her lap.

Yella noticed the tension that Peridot was giving of and stared at her with a deceisive look in her eyes "What is it?" Yella asked.

"My Diamond I just- If you don't mind, I.... Why did you call me here for?" The blonde asked and fixed up her tie in the process to look more presentable. YD gave her a look and that made Peridot speak once again. "What I mean is.. Do you have another confidential case you need to give me in person?"

"Peridot, Good things always come to those who wait." That statement made her shift on her seat and gulp the lump that had formed in her throat. "Anyway, I have called you in here for one reason and one reason only,"

Peridot was relieved that her Diamond is finally going to start to tell her what the hell she's doing in her office.

"First off, It isn't a confidential mission. If you have noticed my sister Azul(Blue Diamond) have been catching up to our activities because of her special agent that seems to be a great one and is also Caporegime like you."

Peridot has no clue where this might be going but stayed quiet and nodded along.

"Me and Azul has resolved to see who's court has stronger force by means of a competition." Yella went across her office and sat on her chair. "We had the choice of taking one of our best agents and pairing them to the other to create a partnership or a team."

"So does that mean we are in a truce with Azul Diamond, My Diamond?"

"That's right. She has already chosen a competitor, Peridot. As of now, I don't know her strengths or special skills. But it is known that she has been one of the reasons her court has been raised higher and now is on our level." Yella exhaled "Peridot I was in a crisis until i found someone that is capable of wining the competition..."

Peridot got a little nervous and held her hands together more firmly. "And that is..?"

"You.... Peridot, I have chosen you."


	2. Shit. She's Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Peridot's new partner and something about them just stands out, one trait that the blonde would hate, that is none other than.... Annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote half of this chapter and the draft didn't save and that led me to writing a better perspective of this.

So, Yella Diamond chose her... to compete with this, " _amazing_ " ally of Azul Diamond. To be honest, Peridot wasn't really that surprised that her diamond chose her. It was actually very obvious that the court she belongs to was fond of her, especially YD. That being because of her great line of accomplishments in working for them, with a reputation of no missions failed and will always complete them no matter what, even if she needs to get off the country to follow her target.

After Yella told Peridot that she will be meeting her new partner tomorrow, she gave the blonde a letter which she said had the information about the Azul Diamond agent, along with the address of where they'll meet. Peridot left YD's office with a nod and pocketed the letter on her chino pants as she walked out and into the hallways, then soon entering her own office again. She spent the rest of her day doing computer work and finding information, another skill of her that made her stand out of all the agents in her court was her amazing skill of hacking and entering other company systems. It was the reason Yella had big hopes for her winning the competition.

Peridot started to wonder if her new partner would be good enough to not get killed unlike all of her other previous partners that led her to usually working alone. Saying that out loud will probably get ordinary people triggered due to the unfortunate fate of the people that is set to work with her.  _Big hopes, Peridot. Don't just let your new partner get fucking killed and get another reputation of a YD agent that gets all of her partners killed in just 2 days._

Her work has ended for the day after creating a route inside a company building where the president of said company had an unpaid debt from their court and is now destined to get the bullet in the head, a mission Yella had assigned for her 2 days ago. It's a simple enough mission, it's one of those " _Just don't get caught missions_ ". Given by Peridot's other skill of being a strategic and a person of logic she had already studied and memorized the building's blueprint and all the secret passages that could be found through out, to which the blonde hacker has thought of it "being the worst thing you could do for a building, creating passages easily accessible by people like me."

 

Peridot left the building and took her car keys out from her pocket as she walked thru the parking lot and looked for her chrome white BMW M5, ehen she found it she pressed the button that was on her key fob to unlock the doors and she quickly went in the car, started the engine and rode it to her apartment. The streets were pretty empty tonight, Peridot figured. It was always pretty busy and it was only 7 pm too, maybe it's because of the season changing from summer to autumn which means, needing to wear uncomfortable, bulky clothing to keep warm, damn.

Peridot arrived at her apartment building and parked on her usual spot in the parking lot. After, she left the car and locked it with a press of a button and walked towards the building. She passed by the lobby to the elevator and pressed the button to the second floor where her room was located, after the elevator dinged-reminding her that she ha arrived on the floor, she left the elevator and strolled down the hall towards the fifth room. 2F5L, The characters that are written on silver plating attached to her door, symbolizing that this is it. The room was pretty far from the building's entrance and was a little annoying to go to sometimes, especially on the days in which she have visible blood on her clothes. But that didn't kind of matter that much to her because this room was one of the biggest here in the apartment building, and was proud of it.

Peridot entered her apartment with a swipe of her key card. She took off her shoes and placed it on the shoe stand right beside the door. She then made a beeline towards the bathroom in her bedroom and cleaned up-taking off her contacts, brushing her teeth, and cleansing her face. The blonde then walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom. Before changing, she remembered the item she pocketed and pullet it out then tossed the letter on her bed then proceeded on her routine by stripping off her clothes and walked towards her walk-in closet, putting on comfortable bed clothes. She soon laid face first on her bed and took deep breath before taking the letter on her bed and held it towards her and took the rectangular glasses that was casually laying on her bedside table and wore it. The position she was in soon became uncomfortable, and she flipped her back towards the bed.

Peridot opened the letter, to find a hand written note that only has a few characters, probably the address and slight information, but as she looked at it a little bit it has where she needs to meet her new partner but no further information, unlike what her diamond had stated.

"What? Do i need to really talk to you to get some information?" She mumbled to herself and flipped the piece of paper around to look at the back if it has anything on it before reading what was written on the paper. "Not even going to give me a fucking name, or any description..." Peridot trailed off as she gave a deep sigh, "How am i going to distinguish you with everyone else?"

Peridot flipped the piece of paper once agian and began to read the address to herself. "Aqua Glass Bar, BC St.... " The blonde continued to read then chuckled with the note written right after that. "If you don't know where that is, it's beside the beach, down town.. Meet at 10:00 am" She gave a cold smirk and talked to herself again like a freaking psychopath. "I know where that is, I'm not stupid unlike you who won't even give me a description of yours or a number or a fucking NAME!" The blonde counted the inadequate fucking information on the letter, she growled then tossed her arms in the air in frustration. "Geez, I hope that you will stand out in the crowd, because how else can i find you at the bar with no information from you.."

"... I guess you already know me, don't you?"

Peridot figured that she should probably rest already before it gets to dark and to also calm herself from the letter note having enough information. She put the piece of paper back in the letter case and it on her bedside table along with her glasses and soon fell asleep due to being stressed as an overworked capo that will meet a new semi-ally.

 

* * *

 

Bzzttt. Bzzttt. Bzzttt. The digital alarm clock on Peridot's bedside table went off as it turned 7 am, making her growl and mumble nonsense things.  _Get up, Peri._  she thought, mentally slapping herself awake and soon took off the blanket that covered her and stood up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. She took a few minutes in fixing up her bed and went to the bathroom afterwards with a blurry vision due to her not wearing anything to aid for her vision. She brushed her teeth once again along with a splash of water on her face, then drying it off with a dry towel hanged on the side of her sink. She walked back to her room and took the glasses that was laying on her bedside table and put it on.

Peridot remembered that she had to meet someone today at 10:00 and because it was still pretty early she decided to cook herself some breakfast first and maybe check her email for any direct missions for her.

The hacker exited her room and went to her kitchen then prepared the utensils she would need for making pancakes... only for herself, okay she's pretty lonely but that doesn't matter. Never even tried to get to date someone after the last one, which was a long time ago. All of her relationships never really went anywhere because of the mafia's code- _Don't ever get too close to someone that they''ll be the reason you'd fall._ Always, always.

 

* * *

 

As it hit 8:30, Peridot had already finished her breakfast and had already scanned through her email and successfully found nothing important. She closed her laptop and cleaned the dishes and had realized that it was probably time for her to get ready to meet her new partner. She walked to her bathroom and took of her glasses then her clothes and went inside her shower. She turned it on and took her time in cleaning herself. Afterwards she took her towel and stayed at her bathroom for a while and looked at herself in the mirror. She needed to get a new haircut soon, she had realized as she touched the sides of her head where the hair had grown enough to not notice her undercut anymore. Maybe tomorrow, if she has time. The blonde then remembered why she had stayed in her bathroom before she saw her hair, Her contacts. After realizing she wore them with carefulness in her hands and as she put the flexible plastic in her left eye, she blinked so that the wet feeling would go away and proceeded with the other eye.

She went back to her room shortly and took a beige dress shirt that she usually wore on the days where she had to look presentable and professional, pairing it with a more casual garment, black jeans. Peridot wore them with a quick motion and went back to her bathroom to fix her always messy hair and also put a little bit of make up. She combed her hair, combing it on the opposite direction of her hairline to get volume then combing it back in it's natural position. The hair on the back of her head though would poke on it's own because that is how it was cut and she had liked the way it looked since. After her hair she went into a small bag in her bathroom counter that contains her make up. She took the things she needed and applied it, the main look she always had with make up though was always light and a look of natural.

After getting ready and had left the bathroom, she looked at her wall clock in her bedroom and it was roughly 9:35 already. Peridot bolted for her phone, wallet and finally her car keys after seeing the time. She had a little trouble putting on her black vans sneakers and she finally did she almost tripped her way to get outside. After getting to the lobby she practically ran to her car and started it as soon as she got in.  _Can't be late... Shit Peri._

She drove heading downtown in search for the beach that was across the bar that she was going to meet her partner. It was good thing that the road was pretty empty enabling her to go faster than her normal speed for driving. 

Upon arriving at the parking lot of the beach she caught a glimpse of a cobalt blue Ford Mustang, another expensive car and immediately thinking that the person she's suppose to meet has already arrived. At the sight, she quickly shut and locked her car door and walked towards the door of the bar. Peridot opened it seeing that there we're just a few people there since it's still very early. 

Peridot took out her phone and looked at the time, it was 10:13.  _Well, I'm 10 minutes late, great._ Peridot thought. She then put back her phone in her back pocket and searched for the letter in one of her pockets but of course, she forgot to bring it. Not like it was going to help in any way, she had no information about her partner just the fact that the blonde was suppose to meet her here. Seeing the fancy car kind of just said that her new ally has arrived but well what that was just another car of a rich person? See, this is what happens when you don't put enough info in your letters.

The blonde breathed out a long sigh and took a seat on a table at the corner of the area. As she sat down her eyes started wandering around the bar, propping her head with her hand and looking for at least someone that would look like they worked for the mafia and upon doing her glances form one area to another, her eyes caught the color of cobalt blue on a shoulder length hair, from a girl leaning on the wall. Her head then fell out of her hold then sat straight up...

 _"Wait, Did my diamond say that my partner is female or male? Crap. I should've asked more questions."_ But Peridot just saw something in that girl, the blue in her hair just looked like nothing a person wouldn't do if not for the mafia. Peridot decided to stand up and talk to cobalt haired girl to just get it done. If it isn't her, it isn't her then. 

She walked up to the girl and realized that she was actually taller than the other girl. Peridot stood in front of the girl and cleared her throat, making her look up at the blonde. 

The bluenette responded by standing up straight and looking at the blonde with raised eyebrows. "What is it, blondie" 

Peridot was surprised by the quick nickname and didn't like it making her cross her arms. She didn't answer for a moment then the bluenette just leaned on the wall again, Peridot rolled up her sleeve and spoke. "Look, do you... do you know this symbol?" She asked as she showed the girl a tattoo that was engraved on her forearm, a diamond.

The bluenette smiled at the blonde and stretched up her arms.. "About time, partner" She said and walked into a table and sat down.

"Okay, so you're my partner?" Peridot asked innocently, rolling down her sleeve.

"I just said so.." The girl said and propped her head up with her hand. "Come sit with me"

"Okay," Peridot walked to the table and sat aswell. She looked at the girl starting from her hair which was blue, her eyes, grey, and to her torso.  _No, Peri avert your eyes from that._

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing" Peridot answered and fidgeted with the hem of her dress shirt.

"If, you say so.. Aren't you going to ask me any questions though?" The bluenette started, "Like.. you know, My name."

Peridot cleared her throat and said, "Yes, um of course... Who are you?"

The bluenette chuckled. "Why don't you tell me yours first."

"No," The other girl gave her a look. "You asked me if i wanted to know, so you go first"

"Why not though, That doesn't matter" The girl said with a shrug. Peridot groaned and the blue haired girl smirked right after. "I mean, it's better than you creepily staring at me."

That caught the blonde by surprise and she blushed a little. "What, I-I wasn't staring at you.."

"You're a pretty bad liar, and don't worry about it.... I get that a lot." The bluenette waved it off and gave a grin.

"Again, I wasn't staring at you" The blonde corrected. "Also, I have a question."

"And what is that?"

"Were you the one who wrote the letter?" Peridot asked with seriousness in her voice.

"Yes, Why?" The girl answered fast.

Peridot clicked her tongue, "Oh, that makes sense.."

"Because...?" The bluenette leaned on the table.

"Because you didn't give me any information, just the address." The blonde sighed. "You're a brat for not giving me any description of yours, giving me a hard time."

The bluenette narrowed her eyes "Giving you a hard time? You were late.."

"Because I didn't know who you were." Peridot shot back "If you had told me about your hair and the way you dress, I would've known, especially your hair... Didn't even give me a phone number in fact or a name."

"What? Were you even going to call me if i gave you one?"

"Probably," The blonde paused and leaned her shoulders on the table. "Since, I need to meet you."

"Okay... Don't have to be defensive about it," The blueneete looked away for a second to look at the window, seeing that the weather was still great. She spoke agian still her gaze on the window. "And about not giving you a name, I just didn't want you to come snooping in things, hacker." She looked back at the blonde as she said the last word.

"So you know who I am." Peridot realized and leaned back.

"Yeah, but not your name," The girl tilted her head a little and spoke again "So... your name?"

Peridot crossed her arms because of tinge of irritation because the girl asked if she wanted to know her name first but she was the one that was going to say it first. She gave out a deep sigh and answered. "Okay fine, It's Peridot."

The blunette smiled. "Peridot..?" she asked waiting for her full name.

"Petrikov, Peridot Petrikov."

"Nice name, I'm Lapis Lazuli" The blonde reached out a hand for a handshake and Lapis took it. "Just don't go researching about me, you won't find anything."

Peridot gave a soft chuckle and let go of Lapis' hand. After, she stood up, but the other girl was still seating down. Peridot waited before she leaves and asks the girl for something important now. "Um, Will you now give me your number?"

The Lapis Lazuli immediately shot her a face eating grin. "What are you gonna do with it?" The question wasn't innocent if you're asking.

The blonde reddened by the way she said that but not because she was turned on, but because it came out of something so simple. "I'll- I'll be needing it if we need to meet for a mission."

"Sure, sure," Lapis still had her grin on her mouth and took out a pen from her pocket and took a napkin laying on the table and scribbled down her phone number. "Here~" She gave it with a wink.

Okay, that was unnecessary. She took the napkin with narrowed eyes and a furrowed eyebrow. "Okay.." 

Lapis stood up and before leaving she touched the shoulder of the blonde, pulling her a little down and whispered to her ear. "Call me, alright" Then she walked away with a smirk and half lidded eyes. Looking back once more at the confused hacker and her smirk became a bigger grin and left the bar.

Peridot was left confused but most of all, uncomfortable. It was way too sudden for a person she had just met today. 

_This Lapis Lazuli, She's going to be hard to work with... Fuck, She's Annoying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clear out what a Capo or Caporegime is,
> 
> It is a rank in a mafia third to the boss and just right after the soldiers.
> 
> And also associates aren't actually a rank in the mafia, they're just people that they work with.

**Author's Note:**

> So im only posting this so it wot get deleted. Im getting major writing block. That means that the ending of the chapter is only the middle of it so if you think its really short no worries because im pretty sure ill be able to edit it before the end of the month.
> 
> Anywho Thank you!
> 
> *Edit: I have realized that i probably will leave this chapter as it is.
> 
> And also........ Guess who is taller in this AU >;)


End file.
